


I'm immortal and you are not

by Ladiesoflucifer (AmyYma2770)



Series: Waiting for s4 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: ATTENTION, Affection, Confession, F/M, Love, Nightmare, No Angst, No Fluff, No Sex, Pain, Panic, no smutt, piano session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/Ladiesoflucifer
Summary: Lucifer can't sleep.Lucifer loves his life on Earth a lotLucifer is afraid to be alone again





	I'm immortal and you are not

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic to kill the hiatus and write about some points I have in mind after the reveal  
> No beta, so probably you will find some mistakes: hope they do not prevent you form reading and commenting.  
> Thank you in advance for your time and patient

“Lord of Hell, Lord of Hell,  
Are you sure you have chosen well?  
You are immortal, she has just some years  
You now have love, but then only tears.  
She will lose her strength, her blonde hair will turn to gray  
You can’t save her from death, no matter how hard you will pray  
You feel invincible when in your arms she whispers your name:  
Well, you are having your time and enjoy it, because it will never be the same  
You have been trying for eons to escape your destiny, your sadness:  
Music, drugs, alcohol and sex, it was a fragile woman who fought away your loneliness.  
You feel complete with her by your site, you think you have satisfied your own deepest desire  
But sooner or later she will become ashes and the pain will consume you like fire  
No matter if in the Underworld or here on Earth you will be forever surrounded by darkness   
Because you know perfectly well that the Devil doesn’t deserve happiness.”

Lucifer woke up startled, that damn poem echoing in his mind. Again. What the Hell was happening?  
Immediately he stretched his arm out, looking for Chloe close to him, but he was alone.  
His breath started to accelerate: what happened? Why she was not there?  
Maybe she had received a call for case and had to go  
He checked his mobile, for a text and found a picture from Ella with Chloe, Maze, Linda and Beatrice “New member of the Tribe. Unfortunately, we have to wait for a while before she can get drunk and destroy a bar”  
Lucifer exhaled, relaxed: he had forgotten the Tribe night out. With the offspring.  
Everything was ok. Chloe was fine. For the moment at least.  
He left his bedroom, his silk red robe on and reached his piano: playing a little sounded as a good antidote to his panic.  
That voice had successfully made him seriously think of the impossible future between a fallen angel and a smart detective.  
Chloe had tried to discuss it more than once, but he had always refused to go on: he had turned it into a joke, faked a call for some unplanned business to Lux, made love to her passionately.   
Chloe had never complained, but he knew she was visiting Linda and not as a friend.  
After the voice had begun to visit him during his nights, Lucifer had found himself analyzing the people around him, the way they acted when they thought he was not around.  
He could perfectly figure in his mind how Miss Lopez hug Daniel when he suddenly froze in his place, a memory of Charlotte Richards crossing his heart. Or how Chloe smiled to her ex-husband, a complicity built year after year, after a child and lot of troubles faced together. He was so jealous in the beginning, but now he was just craving to have time and chances to have the same with her.  
Sometimes, when the Doctor payed visit to the precinct to collect Maze to go out for dinner or Chloe worked with her daughter closed to her or Daniel and Miss Lopez shared the same pudding, he found himself totally misplaced. If he had disappeared, maybe they would have quickly forgotten him.

“Lucifer, what’s wrong?” Chloe’s voice filled the living room, her fingers dancing over his shoulders.  
He turned back, caught off guard: “Chloe” was the only word escaping from his lips   
She smiled softly, cupping his face with her hands “Lucifer, what’s wrong? I stepped into the penthouse almost 20 minutes ago and you did not note it. You always note me at home.   
And you were playing “knocking on the heaven's door”. That means you are thinking of the mortality around you. You are thinking of your friends. Of me”  
His eyes flashed, but she did not let him go  
Lucifer sighed “I don’t know where to start from”  
“From the beginning could be a good point, do you agree?”  
“From the beginning when I was casted away from the Silver City?”   
Chloe laughed at the joke: he was not darkened to a non-turning point yet  
“From the beginning when you started waking up in the middle of the night, muttering a strange child poem, becoming impossible over protective and holding me so tight to leave bruise on my arms and back”  
“Oh, that beginning…”  
“Yes, that beginning”  
Lucifer swallowed and covered her hands with his  
“I’m immortal. And you are not”  
Chloe bent over him, kissing his lips, then took off her shoes, unleashed her hair and switched her mobile off: “You have me. For the rest of my life”


End file.
